


Collide by Shelly Crane Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Collide - Shelly Crane
Genre: F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fantasy, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Science Fiction, shelly crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mix of songs I think are perfect for the Collide series by Shelly Crane. Listen to this playlist on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/collide-by-shelly-crane-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide by Shelly Crane Playlist

01\. Beautiful Times by Owl City

02\. Rather Be (Clean Bandit cover) by Pentatonix 

03\. Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde

04\. I Need You by M83

05\. Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine

06\. Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) by Pentatonix & Lindsey Stirling

07\. Something I Need by OneRepublic

08\. Fallen by Imagine Dragons

09\. Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol

10\. Awakening by Taylor Davis

11\. We Found Love (Rihanna cover) by Lindsey Stirling

12\. Collide by Howie Day


End file.
